User blog:Vaince321/Arc 3 Chapter 9: Of the Midnight Sky
When everything at the Russia Branch calmed down, I wasn't needed there since they discriminate Aragami and terminate every single Aragami on this very planet. I fled the scene before anymore protestors are held for an execution to show their determination. As I soared the sky, Stella and Louise began questioning my motives along with Vespyric's. Stella: So are you two planning on betraying Rachel-sama?? I only serve under Arthur and only Arthur himself.. Louise: But what if Rachel-sama knew that we're helping them rather than searching for our target??? Me: That wouldn't matter right now, we're on our way back and Vespyric needs to keep silent at all times when we're facing Rachel. As you wish... As I flew in the sky, I felt something tingling deep inside my corrupted arm. It slowly keeps growing more bigger, resulting in a few more weight issues. When I reached the Helix Tree, I saw Rachel waiting for me beside the sleeping Julius. She didn't seem pleased after the events at the Russia Branch but praised me that my arm is growing over time after each devouring. I wasn't too sure of her motive when she offered me her assistance but as time passes, I'm confused of her orders that just sends me to fetch someone from a different branch. Rachel: Here's your next order. Me: Mind telling me something I don't know about? Rachel: I'm getting you to find some potential people that are willing to serve me. As if, mostly everyone who heard about Rachel's plans were ruined by Blood Unit in the Far East Branch. They managed to stop Rachel from unleashing the Singularity with the help of Yuno, one of the Idols from Nemos Diana and the only person capable of slowing down the Black Plague, which choses the possible potential of the next Singularity. Me: Then tell me... What are you really planning? Rachel was silent when I asked. She's been trying to avoid that subject since I started questioning her. Rachel: Do you really want to know??? Her question struck me as awkward since I've always been the one asking her. Me: Well... This "project" you're doing has been bugging me... Rachel: Then I'll show you... From that words spoken by Rachel, she led the way into the same chamber room that was filled with many Aragami that were captured and experimented into different variations that were more powerful than their normal counterparts, exclusively the Caligula and Kyuubi. I felt an aura while in their deep slumber of enhancement into something else. Rachel: See these pitfull Aragami?? Ever wonder why they need someone like me to care for them? I wasn't gonna answer her question but then I already knew from the beginning, someone like Rachel shouldn't have existed in the first place. I kept silent for the whole duration in case she asks me something personal. Rachel: Oh... One more thing Arthur-kun. Me: What is it? Rachel: Company has arrived at the lower levels... Go greet them if you wish to see them. I'll remove that restriction so you can enjoy your last moments as friends before you become enemies... I heard something click and she motioned me to leave, doing so before she turned around to request a mysterious person hiding in the shadows. Rachel: Track down and take away Arthur's Devouring Apocalypse. He nodded, leaving away from her sight with no trace of his existance. She turned back into Julius's Chamber before gently caressed his sleeping face. Rachel: Don't worry... Everything will be alright... Lower Levels later Daren roamed around the encampment before a helicopter arrived with Bal, Accel and Laura inside. They seemed glad that Daren's been keeping the camp safe but Lyrr appeared with dire news during yesterday's battle. Laura: What!?! Charles died?? Lyrr: It was inevitable... We couldn't help his injuries since they're so... gruesome... Baluar: Where's his tombstone?? We need to pay our respects for not being there. Daren: It's over there. Daren pointed at the location where the tombstone was located, although many were buried, there alone stood a stone slab engraved. Here lies Charles Xander May his soul and body rest in peace. 31 July 2054 - 29 July 2073 They stared at his tombstone before Accel questioned Daren about the injuries. Daren: It was a Buster Sword injury... I've never seen such things nor fought it.. Even the nightmares of the battle still haunt me... Accel: Anything else? Lyrr: He wasn't in tip-top condition after that... Saved his few breaths with Somoe then passed his God Arc to her... Accel: I'm need to ask her something. Baluar: So you're gonna go detective?? Even if it means asking someone who's witnessed a death in front of them? Accel: Only way to find out... I wanna keep this low profile before anything screws up. He left them to see Somoe who's sleeping in her bed before waking up. Not wanting to cause distress to her, he asked carefully without messing up until an alarm came. When they gathered outside, there stood Arthur who's covered in a cloak. Some ready their weapons, others questioned him of his alligence between Rachel and Fenrir. Arthur: I'm only working under Rachel for the cure of my arm. He revealed his arm, more grostique than ever. Covered in what it seems to be Oracle cells, many thought it was a threat. Accel: Stand down everyone... He's not here to kill us.. Are you? Arthur: Why would I?? Daren: Unfortunately I wanna make things clear for myself here... Why don't we talk like old times?? Arthur: sigh Alright... Let's talk privately with the core members here. Few gathered in the meeting tent, only set up for important information found by Lyrr or Vina. Arthur: Rachel's planning on unleashing an entire Aragami army right here. He pointed at the board showing the map of the tree's lower levels. Baluar: So you're saying that little psychopathic doctor on the wheelchair is planning on releasing an army on this tiny camp?? Lyrr: One way to describe it Bal... One way to describe it. Accel: Is that it?? Arthur: Close but she's been keeping tabs on Julius at the top of the Helix Tree here. He pointed again, this time on the upper levels of the Helix Tree. Hiro: Wait, I thought Julius became the Helix Tree?? Arthur: Have you forgotten what Sakaki said about this Helix Tree. It's made with many Oracle Cells, forming a structure that's tight enough to form a wall of sorts. Ciel: But what about the defenses?? Arthur: She's not planning on doing any... And she's not backing down on her decision there. ???: But why are you telling us this?? He saw the same girl that attacked her at the fallen barricade. More or less cloaked in red while being dark toned. She didn't seem scary to him now ever since time passed. Arthur: You suspect this is a trap? ???: I'm not sure of what you say but my question is why are you here?? Arthur: Spreading information ahead and I already knew of Rachel's presense in the Helix Tree. I didn't wanna bring you guys into the fight as this should'av been my fight alone. An alarm sounded off as an explosion fired off the medical supplies, burning them into ashes. Many ran to grab their God Arcs and fight but a few were buried under the debris. Arthur couldn't tell who's the one firing the shells into the encampment as they're fired from different angles. Lyrr got into his positon and started aiming down in his scope, started finding the suspect who fired the shells. He couldn't get a good reading because of the smoke covering his line of sight. ???: Look who's back!!! Something blew into the scene as a familiar person dashed into the shells, quickly dodging them at a fast pace. When everyone took their time realizing it's the jerk who disappeared because of something important that happened at his family's home, he left as soon as possible without any note. Ken: Alright you, come out here and show yourself!! The hidden assailant didn't come out, rather just kept on firing shells that bombarded the encampment but were prevented by Arthur's efforts due to release an Anti-bombing Wall to cover them. Everyone was rallied the moment Arthur popped his Shield out, taking up arms and finding out the assialant that tried to bombard them. Daren: Rally up and find that bastard who tried to bombard this encampment. Find him and tie him up!! Daren unleashed his Rage Burst before dashing towards Ken's location and trying to find the assailant and bringing him to justice. Category:Blog posts